pretty_little_liars_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Drake
Alex Drake 'is a main character in the seventh season and the main antagonist of the second half of the sixth season and the seventh season of ''Pretty Little Liars. She is the daughter of Mary Drake and Peter Hastings, the twin sister of Spencer Hastings, the half-sister of Melissa Hastings, Jason DiLaurentis and Charlotte DiLaurentis. She is portrayed by the starring cast member Troian Bellisario. History Early Life Alex was born a few minutes after her twin Spencer. She was kept secret from the Hastings family and sold for adoption to a wealthy family in England. She had some issues and her adoptive parents left her for adoption and changed her name to her birth one '''Alex Drake. Meeting Wren Alex met Wren when she was working as a bartender in a bar in England. Wren mistaken her for Spencer and then he realize she wasn't Spencer. Wren told her about Spencer and they started a connection. Later Alex and Wren began dating and Wren introduced Alex to her half-sister Charlotte. Pretty Little Liars ''TV Series Season 7 In ''Tick-Tock, Bitches, Relationships * Wren Kingston: '''Wren met Alex when he mistaken her for Spencer. Wren told the story about a girl who was exactly like her named Spencer. They became closer and started dating. They were in love but Alex wanted to be Spencer so she convinced Wren to help her and he accepted. She later killed Wren because he would never accept her as Spencer. * '''Charlotte DiLaurentis: Alex met Charlotte when she returned from Rosewood in Season 5. They became close and with Wren and Archer they did everything together. Later Charlotte missed the game and wanted to return to Rosewood despite Alex's attempts to stop her. When Charlotte died Alex became obsessed with finding her killer and became A.D. * Toby Cavanaugh: Alex pretended to be Spencer several times including with Toby, however she fell in love with him and wanted to become Spencer permanently. Toby realized that she wasn't Spencer and helped stop her. * Mona Vanderwaal: Alex used Mona until she found out that Mona was the one who killed Charlotte. She also tried to recrute her to the A-Team but Mona double-crossed her and she was discovered. Later she became a prisoner of Mona in her dollhouse. * Spencer Hastings: Alex only met Spencer in person when she kidnapped her. They were rivals because Alex wanted Spencer's life and even her identidy. They were both in love with Toby but Spencer was still her sister and Mary also convinced her to allow Spencer to live, so Alex only imprisoned Spencer. Later she was discovered and wanted to kill Spencer. However Toby realized who was the real Spencer and stoped Alex. * Aria Montgomery: Alex's favourite Liar was Aria and wanted to be her closest friend as refered in Til Death Do Us Part''. Alex forcibly recruted Aria to the A-Team and forced her to play for her side. * '''Alison DiLaurentis: Alison was Alex's cousin, however she never demonstrated any kind of affection to her. That made her different from the other A's because Alison was their favourite. Despite all of this she wanted to be Spencer so that she could be friends with her. Appearances Pretty Little Liars (6/160) Season 7 * Tick-Tock, Bitches * Exes and OMGs * The DArkest Knight * In the Eye Abides the Heart * Farewell, My Lovely * 'Til Death Do Us Part Trivia * Almost all her appearances were while she pretended to be Spencer. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Hastings Family Category:Drake Family Category:DiLaurentis Family